Yours and Mine
by Whorphine.Daffodildo
Summary: The cat and the rat have finally accepted their feelings for one another and are an established couple. When Akito finds out about this, what will he do to burst their bubble of contentment? Not to mention that Yuki has been getting sick in the mornings. . . Rated M for yaoi lemons, Mpreg, and violence. Hatori x Ayame, as well. . .
1. Chapter 1

Kyo scowled and resisted the urge to cover his ears as the repetitive tapping of the pencil stung his ears. He turned his head around to glare at Yuki, then sighed when he realized Yuki was so enthralled by the sheet of math problems that he didn't even realize how annoying he was being. _Damn rat, no wonder he gets such good grades..._

"Hey." He snapped, making Yuki's head whip up in a very undignified manner with a look of puzzlement in his violet eyes, before quickly recomposing the emotionless stare that he constantly sported. "Stop tapping your pencil."

"If you don't want to hear my pencil, go into another room." Yuki said softly, his head lowering again to stare at the paper.

"You don't have to be so pissy, all I did was ask you to stop being so aggravating." Kyo said angrily.

"You didn't ask me anything, you told me. And I don't take orders from you." Yuki said shortly, his eyes not leaving the complicated work.

"Funny, last night you didn't seem to mind taking orders from me. You actually seemed pretty eager, considering how much you were begging." Kyo said, nearly wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. The lividity in Yuki's eyes didn't hide the cherry red blush that immediately rose to his cheeks at the memory of their sweaty, fervent encounter the night before, when Shigure had been out to dinner with his editor, and Tohru had been studying at Uo's house.

Tohru's face turned crimson and her mouth became an 'o' shape. Yuki stood, shoving his paper and pencil into his backpack, and snatched it up, stomping up the stairs into his room. The door shut with a loud slam.

Kyo groaned and his head dropped into his hands. Shigure chuckled from his usual spot on the cushy, leather armchair.

"A lover's quarrel? How adorable. Wait until I tell Aya, he'll be tickled pink!" He laughed, and Kyo snarled at him.

"Mind your own business, you fucking dog!" He said. "And leave Ayame out of this, Yuki is already pissed enough! If you make him more mad at me, I'll kill you!"

Shigure's brown eyes widened at his cousin's outburst. He tsked, smirking. "Temper, temper, Kyon. What would Yuki say about such needless violence?"

"Shut up." He said quickly. Shigure smirked, tasting victory.

Kyo stood, ready to go up and apologize to his silver-haired boyfriend.

"I'd give him time to cool off before you went in there, Kyo. He might just deck you." The brown-haired man said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine. I'll go take a shower."

* * * * * * * * * *

Kyo sighed quietly as he half-heartedly scrubbed his body with the soapy washcloth. He could imagine quite clearly in his mind Yuki laying on his bed, eyes glaring defiantly up at the ceiling. He very nearly grinned when he thought of his love's pink bottom lip poking out in a hateful pout. The nezumi might remain calm, cool, and collected in front of other people, but when it came to Kyo, he let his true feelings show. And every once in a while, Prince Charming sulked and pouted until he got his way. "I didn't mean to make him mad..." He mumbled as he picked up the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his palm. "It just slipped out." He began to wash his hair. As he massaged the lather into his scalp, the vivid memory of their very first fight as a couple forced itself into the forefront of his mind.

_"And can I get that with no onions please?" Kyo asked, folding the plastic-covered menu and placing it in front of him. The young blonde waiter raised one eyebrow slightly, his eyes brushing over the orange-haired boy,_

_"You can get it however you want." He said, picking up the menu. "Will that be all for you?" He asked, brushing a lock of wheat-colored hair from in front of his pretty hazel eyes. _

_"I think so." He said, glancing over across the booth at his boyfriend. "Yuki?"  
"Sure." He said briskly, glaring at the waiter. The boy didn't seem to notice as he shifted the tiny notepad he had used to take thier orders on, between his fingers._

_"Well, if you need... Anything... Don't hesitate to ask." He said, lightly laying a hand on Kyo's tanned arm, before walking off. Yuki nearly gritted his teeth. It was taking all of his willpower not to leap out of the horrendously uncomfortable red seats and tackle the slutty waiter. _

_"Are you alright?" Kyo asked incredulously, noticing immediately the sour look on his lover's usually pleasant face. _

_"Fine." The rat said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyo frowned._

_"You're pissed." The neko said flatly, and Yuki scowled at him._

_"That whore of a waiter had eye-fucked you about 4 times since we got into this place." He hissed._

_"He is not!" Kyo said, taken aback. "He's just a waiter! He's being nice because he wants a tip!"  
"I know what he wants as a tip." Yuki said bitterly, turning his face away. _

_"You're being ridiculous." Kyo whispered. "And even if he did... It's not like I'm gonna go cheat on you with him or something. Don't be stupid." He said._

_"I am not being stupid, you fucking cat." Yuki snapped, forgetting they were in public. "And what do I care if you go with that slut? See if it bothers me." He said, ignoring the pang in his chest at the thought of his cat fucking another guy. _

_Kyo shook his head. "You're being such a psycho!" He growled._

The fight had continued home, and had resulted in Yuki denying Kyo sex for nearly a week. As the neko rinsed all the shampoo from his hair, he nearly groaned, remembering that torturous week. He prayed this argument wouldn't have the same punishment.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Oh my..." Tohru blushed again, thinking of what could have gone on between Kyo and Yuki the night before. She shook her head to clear it of the offending image. "I hope Sohma-kun isn't too upset..." She said, and Shigure smiled at her.

"It's just an argument, my pretty flower." He said, using his affectionate pet name for the girl. "All couples have them. I'm sure they'll make up before the night is even over." The man said, and Tohru nodded slowly, still frowning. _They look so much happier now than before..._

"I hope so." She said, then her blue eyes widened impossibly as Shigure reached for the phone, grinning mischeviously.  
"But I just can't resist telling Aya." He said, cheerfully punching the number buttons.

"Oh... Shigure." She said quietly. "You'll only make it worse!" She said, and he waved a hand dismissively, as if to say it would be fine. She bit her bottom lip, and grabbed her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder.

"I believe I'll go over to Uo-chan's..." She said, nodding. "I've got an exam coming up, we could always use more studying." She said happily.  
"Be careful, Tohru!" Shigure called to her, before resuming his gossip with his cousin and longtime friend.

* * * * * * * * * *

After he had stepped out of the shower and gotten dressed into his signature cargo pants and black shirt, he stood in front of Yuki's bedroom door. He ran a hand through his mop of orange hair before knocking, three staccato raps.

"Yes?" Yuki's soft, breathy voice answered.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"No." The pleasant lilt immediately vanished, replaced by annoyance.

"C'mon, Yuki! I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Yuki said, clenching his fists when the door opened anyway. Kyo closed it behind him, and looked at the rat. He nearly grinned at the way Yuki's chin rested on his knees, his arms wrapped around, a pout stubbornly placed on his beautiful face. He dropped down beside his boyfriend, sighing.

"I'm sorry I said that earlier." He said, and the thought occured to him that before they had become lovers, he would have bittten his own tongue in half before apologizing to 'Prince Charming' Yuki . Yuki's face turned from him. He sighed. "Yuki, I said I'm sorry! Will you just talk to me!?" He snapped, and cupped the rat's chin, to turn his face. Yuki's purple orbs widened at the rough treatment before he smacked Kyo's hand away.

"Do you have any idea how embarassing that was?" He said, and Kyo's pumpkin-orange eyes lowered. "And in front of Ms. Honda! You know how innocent she is!"

"I know, it was a mistake. I said I was sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't help now that Ms. Honda and Shigure know every intimate detail about our sex life."

"Every intimate detail?" Kyo laughed. "If that had been my intention, I would have told them how you have to press your face into my shoulder or a pillow because you moan so loud. Or the way your legs wr-"

"Enough." Yuki said quickly, his face flushed. He couldn't help but notice the perverted leer that had come into his lover's eyes. "I guess I can forgive you. Until my brother comes over, giggling and asking me about last night." He said, and Kyo stifled a gag.

"I'm sorry... I'll be there for back-up." He offered.

"Thanks..." Yuki sighed, and glanced over, where Kyo was looking at him, a lecherous grin plastered on his face. "Don't even think about it." He said matter-of-factly. "I have a lot of homework to do."

"Fuck homework."

"I'd rather not."

"Then fuck me." Kyo grinned. Yuki rolled his eyes. He had walked right into that one.

"It must be so tiring to be that horny all the time."

"It's not so bad. I have a sexy boyfriend that usually helps me with it." He said, and Yuki inwardly smiled at Kyo calling him sexy.

"Well, not tonight. Go help yourself with it." He immediately regretted his words as Kyo's tanned hands trailed down to his own zipper, pulling it down slowly. Yuki's hands covered Kyo's. "Don't do that in here. I'm working. Go into your own bedroom if you're really going to jack off."

"But I know as soon as I start, you'll get turned on and we'll fuck, anyway."

"That's why I want you to leave."

Kyo shot one mischevious glance at Yuki's pretty face before plucking the wretched math sheet off the floor in front of Yuki and crumpling it up and tossing it into the corner of the room. Yuki's jaw dropped. He didn't have time to express his anger, though, before Kyo pushed him down to the carpeted floor, straddling his slender hips. "Kyo, get off me!"

"That's not what you want." Kyo said. His hands gripped the front of Yuki's dress shirt, ripping it open, buttons popping off and flying everywhere.

"Kyo!! What has gotten into you?! You've lost your- Ah!" His words were cut short as Kyo's nimble fingers skillfully took Yuki's pink nipple plucking it and rubbing it torturously until it became completely erect. He could feel Yuki's body go limp onto the floor, in complete surrender. Finally. It had taken forever this time to wear down the rat's sensibilities.

Kyo's mouth pressed against his cousin's, roughly, Yuki's mouth opening without hesitance to let in Kyo's tongue. His thumb and forefinger were twisting around his nipple, making Yuki's pale body arch off the floor for more contact. Kyo's mouth left Yuki's making Yuki nearly whimper, but he was quickly silenced as Kyo's lips covered the pink bud, his tongue coming out to nudge it.

"Ngh... Don't tease me." Yuki said firmly, his hands gripping orange hair. The cat ignored him, and once he was satisfied that the left nipple had received enough attention, he switched it with his fingers again, his tongue swirling around the other hardended nipple, making Yuki's voice come out in a whine. His mouth trailed up, nipping at his lover's chest and neck. He suckled on the rat's collarbone, secretly hoping to leave a red mark so if anyone saw his gorgeous nezumi, they would know he was spoken for.

"God, you taste so good." The cursed cat hissed, his breath coming out hot on Yuki's flat stomach. His hands expertly yanked down the pants and boxers, leaving Yuki's lithe body completely bare. Yuki hissed when the cool air hit his already throbbing erection. His fingertips grazed down along the pale belly, then down to tease the skin on the slim hips.

"The door." Yuki whispered, and barely knocked Kyo out of his lust-hazed stupor.

"Wha?" He asked stupidly, and Yuki looked up pointedly at the door.

"Lock the door." He said again, and felt Kyo's body rise up to click the silver deadbolt in place before coming back down, the material of his pants rubbing roughly against Yuki's erection. Yuki's hands tore the shirt up and off of his cousin, tossing it somewhere behind them. His hands gracefully splayed across Kyo's tanned chest, loving the feeling of his muscles quivering under evey touch.

Kyo groaned, and his hands flew down to wrestle with his own button and zipper, ripping them off his legs, so he could press his skin to Yuki's making them both gasp.

Yuki nearly sighed, wishing he could have time to admire Kyo's body, but the thought was quickly washed from his mind as Kyo gripped the silver-haired boy's cock, making the rat cry out, and arch. "K-Kyo!"

Kyo grinned and teasingly moved his hand up and down the shaft, before leaning his head down to lave the head with his tongue. He gave it a long lick, from base to tip, before wrapping his lips around it, tasting the precum leaking from Yuki's slit. He dragged his teeth lightly against the sensitive flesh, suckling lovingly. Yuki let out a long moan, his hands trembling, wishing he could grab onto something.

"Ahh, Kyo that's s-so good!" When Kyo's head began to bob up and down, his hot mouth engulfing Yuki's burning flesh, Yuki cried out, tossing his head from side to side, various pleas escaping his mouth. Kyo's hands held Yuki's quivering hips down to the bed.

When the orange-haired cat glanced up, he saw that Yuki's eyes were wide open, the pretty orbs cloudy and awe-filled, as they always were when Kyo was doing this for him, and his face was flushed pink.

When Kyo pulled his mouth away, releasing the rat's member with a quiet pop, Yuki whined, arching his hips up and giving Kyo a pained expression. Kyo smirked, reaching into his boyfriend's nightstand. pulling out a small bottle. "Shh, I have something better."

He slicked three of his long fingers and put one at Yuki's tight entrance. He slid it in teasingly, loving the way Yuki bit his swollen bottom lip, a groan still coming out. Yuki pushed his hips down on Kyo's long digit, practically begging for another.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name, Yuki." Kyo promised, his mouth close to Yuki's ear, his breath scorching, the perfect, porcelain skin. He added another finger, and scissored them, stretching the rat as much as possible. "Nngh, you're so tight." He managed, adding a third, and crooking them so he scraped against the bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend.

"Ahh!" Yuki cried out, his hips jerking, a gold haze blinding him as he immediately came, his cum shooting out in ribbons, his whole body shaking as the orgasm scorched his skin like lava. When it was over, Kyo could only smirk smugly at him, and Yuki turned red.

"You're so responsive, Yuki. I won't have to try very hard to get you to scream my name." He said, and the silver-haired uke glared.

"I wouldn't scream your name if you paid me." He said, his pride flaring up to mix with the lust that had immediately rushed back to him at the feeling of Kyo's still moving fingers in him.

"You're already hard again." Kyo said pointedly.

"Fine." Yuki said, pulling his hips away from Kyo's hands. "I'm going to take a shower." He said, and Kyo gaped.

"Now!?"

"Yes." He said. "Uhh!" He fell back against the floor as Kyo's muscled body pinned him down.

"You think you can get me all turned on then just go get a shower?" He asked erotically, his tongue coming out to flick at Yuki's mouth. He pulled Yuki's legs up and put them on his shoulders.

"You're not the boss of me." Yuki said, each word broken by pants and gasps from the pleasure shooting up his spine at the feeling of Kyo's blunt cock pushing into him. Kyo groaned, but kept his eyes on Yuki's. Crimson never left purple.

When he was buried to the hilt, his hands cupped Yuki's familiar hips, breathing harshly and feeling close to coming already. He shook off the feeling, knowing he would keep his earlier promise to Yuki. He moved his hips tauntingly, but when Yuki glared, his short, neat nails biting into the cat's shoulders, Kyo laughed, and began a steady rhythm, making Yuki's hips move of their own accord.

"Ohh... K-Kyo. More. Faster." Gasps and cries were flowing constanty from the rat until the tip of Kyo's thick cock brushed against his prostate. Yuki screamed, his back arching, and his hips jerking up, making Kyo grit his teeth. The rat's hot, tight passage was spasming around his dick, making it so hard to concentrate on torturing the pretty boy. Then, before he could convince himself out of it, he stopped moving, making Yuki's thick lashes fly up revealing eyes full of need. "Kyo!" He whined, his voice uncharacteristically high-pitched. "I'm close." He said, and Kyo grasped his hips firmer to keep him from moving.

"Scream my name."

"F-fuck you."

Kyo had known the stubborn uke would be like this, so lifted one hand from a pale hip and moved it onto the boy's dick, which was leaking precum and dripping it onto his own belly. He brushed his calloused thumb over the slit, before making a fist around it. Yuki moaned, his hands gripping and unclenching Kyo's shoulders. He was all but begging.

"I'll let you come if you just scream it."

"I told you n- Ahhhh!" Kyo had jerked his hips forward, ramming that spot inside him again. "Kyo!! Please!" He said loudly, but it wasn't enough for the determined cat.

"I said scream it."

"Do you want Ms. Honda and Shigure to hear!?" He said, angrily, his cock aching. He tried to buck up for some friction, but the cat was strong, and Yuki was weak in his needy state.

"I want the whole world to hear."

"You're- UHH!!" He moved his hips up, as Kyo sadistically pumped his dick, at the same time as thrusting shallowly into the tight channel. "Kyo!" He cried.

"Louder." He said. He could feel his own dick pulsing, and knew if he didn't release soon, he'd explode.

"Kyo!!!" Yuki threw his head back and screamed it.

"Louder." Kyo said, and began to thrust in, hard and quick. He knew they were both going to come in a few seconds, anyway.

"Ohhh! _KYO_!!" Yuki screamed it so loud, it practically reverberated on the walls, ringing in Kyo's head like a chant. Yuki's toes curled, and he clenched his eyes closed as his second climax that night rocked his body, making him momentarily deaf and blind, except for the velvet shocks convulsing his body.

Kyo groaned, "Yuki! Augh!!", the come being released on his stomach too hot, Yuki's ass too tight, his perfect, creamy skin too soft and too smooth.

The cat rolled his hips through his climax, spilling his seed deep inside Yuki's body, murmuring exclamations of how good Yuki's body felt around him.

When the orgasm ceased, Kyo dropped like a stone onto his cousin, Yuki's long legs falling down off his shoulders, his arms coming around Kyo's neck to hold him. He buried his face in the cat's neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex.

"I love you." The words had flown out, with no warning, no hesitance. Kyo didn't stiffen, as Yuki had seen in one quick horrible flash in his mind. He didn't get up and leave. He groaned, pressing their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

I love you, too." He whispered. Yuki's heart soared, a rare smile gracing his face. This had to be the happiest moment of his whole life.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

/endchapter one

* * * * * * * * * *  
**Alright, so I am a total noob at this. This is my first fic I've published, so if it seems sucky, that would be why. I think Yuki seems a tiny bit OOC, but I can't really help that. It'd be hard to use his exact personality at the same time as having him get sexed by Kyo o_o; **

**I will update this story after... Hm... 5 reviews, lets say.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. The realization of being held protectively in Kyo's arms made a strange feeling well up in his stomach, but he quickly waved it away, not wanting to get emotional. He fleetingly wondered how long they had slept, and shifted, wrinkling his nose as he realized they were still covered in the remnants of their previous sex. His hip hurt from having layed on it, against the hard floor, and his muscles were slightly sore. Despite all of these things, he smiled serenely.  
"Kyo." He whispered. "Kyo, wake up."  
"Yuki?" He yawned, eyed the boy a moment, and sat up. "What'd you wake me up for?"  
"We need a shower." Yuki said, nearly laughing as Kyo glanced down at their naked bodies.  
"Together?" He asked, grinning, his hand toying with a strand of the soft grey-ish hair that was messy from his Kyo's own hands.  
"Errr... I'm not sure that's a good idea. The bathroom is much closer to the living room than my bedroom. Ms. Honda and Shigure will hear us for sure." He said. Kyo snorted.  
"Yuki, don't for one minute think they didn't hear us already."  
"I..." He stopped, a blush rising to his cheeks. He knew Kyo was probably right but refused to admit that he had lost control like that. "I'm sure they didn't hear us..." He trailed off, pausing. "I mean, we're upstairs." He added firmly. Kyo cocked an eyebrow, nodding mockingly. He stood up, holding out a hand for Yuki, helping him up as well. "Just... Wait. Let me get one first, and then you can." He said, and had scurried, naked, out the door to the bathroom.  
Kyo grinned, and noticed as he peeked out of the bathroom that his boyfriend had been in such a hurry, he had neglected to grab a towel from the linen closet. He counted to 5 seconds in his head, walked to the closet, grabbed 2 fluffy towels, and walked to the bathroom door.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Uhhhh..." Kyo couldn't help but moan as Yuki's legs gripped him tighter. He could barely hold the rat up, even as he braced him against the tile wall. Not the rat was heavy. His grip was too unsteady, and Yuki's skin was too slick, with sweat and water. He pounded into his cousin fiercely, feeling Yuki's hips begin to jerk helplessly as he neared his impending orgasm. _Thank God..._ Kyo thought, panting.  
"Ahh!! Kyo, I'm close!! Please! Ohhhh." His moan was long and throaty as his orgasm hit him like a fist, and he burrowed his face into Kyo's neck. The darker-skinned boy felt hot tears mixing with now lukewarm water against his throat. Yuki was _crying?_  
He wanted to stop, to make sure his love was okay, but he just couldn't. He groaned, his seed spurting out, Yuki's tight walls milking every drop out of him. Before he could even regain his breath, he was yanking the rat away from him, eyeing him up and down, looking for blood.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked, quickly, not noticing the confused and pancked look in the violet orbs. "I'm sorry, I know we didn't have any lube, but- but I thought because of the water, it would be okay! I-" His stream of words were stopped Yuki's fingers pressing insistently against his mouth.  
"Kyo, it's not that." He said, shaking his head. _He's so worried about me.  
_"Then... What is it? You're... Crying." He said, and Yuki looked down at their feet, noticing with a sick sense of satisfaction the milky cum that had barely started to wash down the drain.  
"I'm happy." He assured the orange-haired boy. "I just... Never mind, it's stupid."  
"Nothing you say is stupid, you damn rat." Kyo said, linking his arms around Yuki's slender waist, giving him a stern look.  
"I never thought I'd feel so strongly about anything in my whole life. Certainly not a person. But... Every time you touch me, I fall that much more in love with you." He said, forcing the words out, hoping he wasn't blushing.  
"Hearing you say things like that, Yuki, it's-"  
**Knock, knock, knock**. Kyo's head whipped to the side, glaring at the bathroom door, as if he could mentally will whoever was behind it to drop dead.  
"Little brother!!" The voice that rang out brightly and gleefully made Yuki's face become paler than usual.  
"Oh... Fuck." He cursed, making Kyo's eyes widen.  
"I know you're in there, Yuki, I could hear you screaming. Who knew Kyo was such a stallion? Well, besides you, obviously." The laugh was just too much.  
Yuki's face was a nuclear shade of red, his fists clenched. "I'm going to break the door in if you don't come out, Yuki-kun." He said, but the sing-song voice didn't fool either of them. He knew his older brother would do such a stupid thing.  
"I'm coming, Ayame." He said, between clenched teeth. He looked up at Kyo, who was praying to any God there was that Yuki wouldn't see how hard he was trying not to laugh. God wasn't listening. "You think this is funny?" He hissed, pushing at Kyo's shoulders.  
"A little." He said, biting his lip, knowing how loud the laughing would come, and how furious his lover would be.  
"Well, it's not." He said, yanking the shower tap down, cutting off the water.  
They dried off in silence, Yuki pulling the clothes he had taken from his drawers on quickly, not bothering to brush his hair. As Kyo pulled on his shirt, he felt his bracelet shift, and he quickly held it in place with his hand, panic feeling like a knife in his chest. He calmed down quickly, when he was certain it was secure on his wrist.  
Yuki glanced over to make sure Kyo was dressed, and opened the door slowly. The creak was deafening.  
"Oh, Yuki!" He was immediately pulled in to a bone-crushing hug by the older man. "I can't believe that while I had my backed turned, you've blossomed into such a sexy adult!" He cooed, and Yuki shuddered.  
"Don't call me sexy, you idiot." He said against the elaborate outfit the snake wore. "And don't hug me." The command was ignored, as usual.  
"Come, Yuki! Come with me and we'll talk about all the sexual adventures you've had!" Ayame said giddily, and pulled the silver-haired rat along into the kitchen, to sit at the table.  
Back at the bathroom door, Kyo gave Shigure a withering stare."You're coming too, Kyon." He said, immensely enjoying the snarl he was given in return.

* * * * * * * * * *

"... And that's how I made Ha'ri fall in love with me." Ayame finished, idly twirling a lock of ivory hair around his graceful fingers.  
"You're disgusting." Yuki said softly, staring intensely at the wood pattern on the table. Kyo gagged.  
"And what was your reason for telling us all that, you sick fuck?" He snapped, and Ayame grinned.  
"I was just telling you one of my tales, so that Yuki would grace us with one of his."  
"I'd rather die." He confessed, a crimson shade returning to his face.  
"Oh, come now, Yuki. What was it like, the first time you and Kyo had sex?"  
He remembered. How nervous the cat had been. How nervous _he_ had been. How as soon as it was over, Kyo had gotten a blanket, and cuddled with him. That part stood out more than any of the sweaty, pleasurable acts that had come before it. It hadn't felt forced, and Kyo didn't seem like he felt obligated. He had seemed to genuinely enjoy snuggling with his brand new lover, whispering stupid sentiments into his ear.  
Kyo remembered it, too. He remembered how completely right it had felt, being inside him the first time. How, for the first time in his life, something felt right. And not evil, and not disgusting. And someone thought of him as Kyo, and not as the cursed cat, and not as a monster. He remembered the look of absolute trust and love that had radiated from Yuki's eyes when they had finished, when he was wrapping the blanket around both their bodies.  
"Well, then, at least tell us about what just happened in the bathroom." Ayame said, and both boys were snapped out of their thoughts.  
"Where is Tohru?" Kyo said quickly, dodging the question.  
"Hmm..." Shigure rubbed his chin in thought. "Studying at Uo-chan's. She's been going over there an awful lot lately."  
"Maybe something here is bothering her..." Yuki said, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"Could it be the constant immoral sex?" Ayame said mockingly, but before either Kyo or Yuki could angrily cry out a response, Hatori walked into the room, grabbing the snake's shoulder. The white-haired man looked up, smiling innocently at the dragon.

The look on Hatori's face was more annoyed than anything, as he steered the car to the house he and Ayame now shared. "You had me drive you here, and now pick you up, just so you could tell Kyo and Yuki about the first time we had sex?" He blew a ring of smoke.  
"I was merely telling my darling baby brother about the birds and the bees."  
"It seems to me, if he and Kyo have been having sex for months, you're a little late." He said, shrugging.  
"Well, how was I supposed to know he'd develop so early?" Ayame said, huffing. Ha'ri nearly snorted, but thought better of it.  
"He waited longer than you did." He pointed out, flicking the cig out of his window.  
The overly dramatized shock and hurt appeared in the white-haired man's yellow eyes. "Are you calling me a slut?"  
"Never."  
"Sarcasm isn't attractive." Ayame said, sighing. "Maybe I am."  
"If you were, I wouldn't be with you."  
"I love you, too." Ayame said, grinning.  
Hatori merely grunted, accepting the quick kiss on the cheek from Aya.

* * * * * * * * * *

/endchapter

**Okay, so I am REALLY sorry about the long wait. But my laptop just happened to completely fuck me over by getting the blue screen and then turning off and not coming back on. But don't worry, it should be fixed... Sometime soon. I'm gonna give you a ball park figure of about 2 weeks, tops. This chapter was short and shitty (So if there any mistakes, my deepest condolences) because I am on my grandma's computer, because I felt guilty about starting a story and then seemingly ignoring my lovely fans that reviewed. I am so appreciative of you all that reviewed. **

**StrawberiPai: Aw thanks Bri. Haha, I kinda blushed a bit at your Kyo Kara Maoh one. So we're even, ne?  
Steffie-kun: Thank you. It's hard to keep exact personalities on fanfiction, but I try. **

**mousecat: Totally. I actually can't stand when people make Yuki dominant over Kyo. It's really illogical when you stop to think about it. **

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX: Thank you! I hoped it would seem like I was experienced. I write a lot of stories, but never really made any public. **

**To the rest of you, THANKS! I look forward to getting more reviews in the future. It's the only thing that motivates me, you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later~~~

Yuki sighed, resting his head on his arm on the kitchen table as the other Sohmas ate and chatted. Momiji was chattering on about some play at school, while Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, Ayame, Haru, and Hatori listened. Momiji's words were only half heard by the rat, who found it difficult to listen to mindless chatter while it felt as though his head were filled with oatmeal. He had vomited his guts out less than an hour ago, for the second morning in a row. No doubt he had gotten a cold (Winter was rapidly approaching), and would have to stay in bed all day. He inwardly groaned at the thought. Laying in bed by himself all day was one of the most unappealing things he could think of.

"Do you feel okay?" Kyo whispered, and Yuki contemplated the lie only for an instant.

"I feel fine. Just sleepy." _He worries about me enough as it is..._

"Am I keeping you up too late?" He smirked, and Yuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, now that you've brought it to my attention, maybe you should start sleeping in your own bed again." He said haughtily.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ayame asked, grinning.

"I'm so exicted for your play, Momiji!" Tohru said, oblivious to Aya's plight to embarass the two lovers. "I'm sure you'll be great." She said, and Momiji giggled.

"Thanks, Tohru!" He said, and wrapped her tightly in a hug.

She gasped as a pretty white bunny plopped down in her lap, the outfit he had been wearing, pooled around her feet. Kyo scowled.

"Why does he always insist on doing that?" He said, snatching the rabbit out of Tohru's lap. Haru's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be so rough with him, Kyo." He ordered, and Kyo glared at the cow.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He snapped, waving Momiji's tiny body around haphazardly.

Haru reached down and picked up Momiji's clothes, shoving them into Kyo's free hand, saying nothing else.

"Now, children." Hatori said gruffly. "Let's be mature. Kyo, take Momiji upstairs so he can change back. And Yuki."

Yuki's head raised. What could Hatori possibly have to say to him? "Yes?"

"Come with me to your room."

Kyo heard this, and sighed. There was probably something wrong with Yuki's bronchial tubes or something...

"What is this about?" Yuki asked, shutting the door.

"Lay down." He said, opening the bag he had gotten from his car.

"Put that cigarette out." He said quietly. "It's disgusting, and I don't want it in my room." Hatori sighed.

"Just lay down, Yuki. This will be painless, I promise."

Yuki layed flat on his back, not wanting to argue any further.

"You're awfully cranky today." Hatori said, and Yuki furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not cranky. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Bad dreams?" Hatori asked, putting the earpieces of the stethoscope in his ears.

"I've been waking up very early in the morning sick for the last two days."

"It's probably just a cold. I want to check your heartbeat, and make sure your bronchial tubes are working strongly. He lifted up the soft shirt Yuki was wearing, pressing the cold metal object to his chest.

"Aya mentioned to me that you looked pale when he came in today."

"That's just my skin tone." Yuki said dismissively. "But... It's nice of him to worry about me."

"He worries about you constantly, you know." Ha'ri said, listening to the steady beat. "It's annoying, no offense. He's always cluthcing at his chest, and saying 'Oh, Hatori, if only Yuki and I could have a better relationship'." He said, Yuki shifted, guiltily. "Yuki, I, uh... Don't know how to ask you this, but... Are you pregnant?"

Yuki very nearly laughed. "No."

"Well, uhh... It certainly looks that way. You should make sure."

"What do you mean, it looks that way?" Yuki snapped.

"Your stomach."

Yuki looked down at himself. He looked the same as always, except... His belly did look a little swollen, maybe. It bumped out slightly, when it was usually flat.

"And you said you've been getting sick in the mornings." Ha'ri reminded him. Yuki shook his head quickly.

"It's not like that, Ha'ru. I'm not pregnant."

"Do you and Kyo use protection?"

"Umm..." The blush on his face was a clear no.

"Make sure. That's all I'm saying."

"Don't mention this to Ayame." Yuki whispered, but it was pretty much a given. Hatori could only imagine the loud squeals that would escape his beloved at the prospect.

2 days later~~~

"Fuck." The word flew from his mouth, before he could stop it. The test was very clear: The little plus sign meant he was definitely pregnant.

"Kyo... I'm pregnant." He said it firmly, then closed his eyes. No. He opened them and stared at his own reflection. "Kyo... We're going to have a baby." Ugh. "Kyo... Congratulations, you're going to be a dad." Ha, yeah.

He sank down onto his bed, burying his face in his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks, scalding his skin, and dripping down to make tiny wet circles on his pants and bedspread. He could see it now. The panic that would undoubtedly appear in the cat's eyes. "FUCK!!" He screamed into his pillow. It felt good to get his frustrations out, but it wouldn't help.

"Kyo... I'm pregnant." He wished he could say the words aloud. He felt nauseous again.

He pulled the cover over his head, and sobbed into his pillow, for the first time since he was a little boy.

"Kyo-kun, do you know where Yuki is?" Tohru asked, carrying a tray, with a bowl of soup.

"He told me he felt sick, so he wanted to rest today." Kyo said, and frowned. "He's been up there a long time. Maybe... Should I check on him?" Kyo said, half to himself.

Tohru smiled. "I made this soup for him, so I can check on him for you." She said, and Kyo ignored the twinge of jealousy he felt as he imagined Tohru taking care of Yuki. Don't be an idiot.

"Uhh... Sure, Tohru." He said, and watched her carefully walk up the stairs, to avoid spilling a drop of the hot soup.

Tohru grinned, proud of herself for not spilling any of the soup, and balanced the tray on her hip before reaching for the silver doorknob. She stopped when she heard what sounded like... Crying.

Not bawling like that of someone who wanted attention, but... Whimpers and hopeless sobs. She had never, ever heard those sounds come from Yuki before.

She set the tray down, and did the only thing she could think of. "S-Sohma-kun?" She asked, knocking on the door, and heard the sounds cease immediately.

"Ms. Honda?" His soft voice asked, but it was rough.

"May I come in, Yuki?" She asked, and wondered if she should go and get Kyo.

"I..." He trailed off, furiously rubbing at his eyes, making them redder and puffier.

"I know you were crying." She said uneasily. She opened the door slowly, and closed it behind her, looking at Yuki. His beautiful purple eyes were red-rimmed, his cheeks stained with tears, and his cover was pulled up to his chest. There must have been something terribly wrong, she had never seen Yuki looking less than perfect. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"But, Yuki..." She sat beside him. "If you don't tell me, I can't help you."

He took a deep breath, and before he could stop himself, every thought, ridiculous and realistic, poured from his mouth like blood from a gash.

Kyo watched her walk up the stairs, and when she disappeared from his sight, he sighed, leaning his head back against his armchair.

He turned his head toward the front door when he heard firm knocking. Nobody who comes here ever bothers to knock. Who could that be?

He sighed, resigned to go open the door(Probably some girl from school here to ask about Yuki). He swung it open, and his knees nearly buckled under him. He felt as if his blood had turned to ice.

"Kyo! Who is it at the door, I-" Shigure stopped dead in his tracks. "Ah. Akito..." He said slowly, reaching out to close the door behind him. "What brings you here today?"

Akito cocked a dark eyebrow. "I think you know very well why I'm here, Shigure. I wish to discuss something with Kyo and Yuki."

Kyo followed them both, on numb legs, to the couch. "I'm afraid Yuki isn't feeling well, he and Tohru are upstairs. You won't be able to talk to him until later."

"I wanted to talk to Kyo first, anyway. I'd like you to leave, Shigure."

Shigure walked out slowly, looking slightly worried, closing the door to his office behind him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little fuck sessions with the rat?"

Not fuck sessions. He loves me. The words wouldn't come from Kyo's mouth.

"Do you honestly think he wants you? You're a monster. And he's the most beautiful Sohma."

He doesn't care about the curse. He loves me. You can't take him from me. This time, the words he wanted to say poured from his mouth with ease.

Akito laughed, the sound burning Kyo's ears. "Doesn't care about the cure? How could he not? It's repulsive. Do you even know how disgusting you are?" Akito hissed, and Kyo shook his head. "Oh, you don't? Allow me to remind you."

"Akito." The voice was quiet, and somewhat strained from the stairs. Both Kyo and Akito looked over. Yuki must have heard Akito come in... "That's enough. Please..." He begged, stepping toward them, each step feeling like it was hurting him. "If you came here to talk to me, then... Do so. But don't try to use what you think my feelings are to hurt him. I... I won't let you." His brain was buzzing. What had he just done!? He felt faint, like he was going to fall to the floor.

"Ah. My Yuki." His smile turned sweet, like honey laced with a lethal poison. "You look terrible." He said, frowning, and Yuki sighed.

"I feel... Unwell." He said, and Akito looked him up and down unabashedly.

"I would like to take you to my house. And... Remind you of a few things." Yuki's eyes widened, the fear clear. Kyo hadn't seen that fear for sometime, and it nearly ripped his heart out to see it again, now.

"I... Please, no, Akito." He said, and Akito's smile became wider.

"Now, now, Yuki. It's not so bad. I'll be gentle."

Kyo gritted his teeth, his jaw feeling like it would shatter under the pressure. As he watched Akito take Yuki's hands roughly into his, and jerk him toward him, the cat turned away.

"Kyo, tell Shigure that Yuki is spending the remainder of the day with me."

It hurt, like none of the other times before had. Akito was rougher, more careless, and much, much more sadistic than any other time he had lain in this bed, enduring Akito's body. He had willed himself not to make any noise, but when Akito yanked his thighs apart roughly, surely leaving bruises on the smooth, long legs, and drove into him, Yuki's scream came out from his chest, sending a thrill of pleasure up Akito's spine. He was strong, so much stronger than Yuki remembered, pressing Yuki's body down to the bed while he thrusted, grunting. "The fucking cat will never have control of you like I do." He said, his breath hot against Yuki's ear. "Do you love him?" He asked, his thrusts becoming slow and deliberate, which was worse, in Yuki's opinion, because that meant it would take longer for Akito to finish, and get out of and off of him. "Do you??" He asked louder, and Yuki nodded.

"Yes. I love him." He cried out when Akito's hand hit his face, hard.

"You're pathetic. He's a monster. You do know that, don't you?" Akito growled, his hand closing over Yuki's throat, making it hard for Yuki to draw in breath.

He's... Not." Yuki panted, and began to whimper helplessly as Akito's hand connected with his mouth. He felt blood begin to drip from his lip. It was pulsing, but the pain was minor in comparison to the searing pain he felt between his thighs.

He's being too rough, he'll hurt the baby. The nagging voice in his head nearly made him burst into hopeless tears as he thought of the stress his poor baby was in.

He knew when Akito was nearing his climax, but it seemed like it had taken hours to get there. The dark-haired man groaned, his hips jerking in their haste to bring him to the edge, and released his seed deep inside the younger Sohma. Yuki shuddered, fighting back vomit. He had almost forgotten how horrific it felt to have someone you didn't love or even like on top of you and inside you. He nearly sighed in relief as he felt Akito pulling out of him, but then he saw the manic glint in Akito's eye.

"Oh, Yuki, your body is still as pretty as I remember it." Yuki prayed to any God he knew that Akito wouldn't notice his stomach's slight slope. He could only imagine the anger and sadism Akito could inflict to he and Kyo's unborn child. "So soft." He said, kissing at Yuki's busted lip. Yuki could see the dark liquid that had oozed from him on Akito's mouth. For some reason, that made him feel sicker than when Akito had been raping him.

He froze as he felt Akito's fingers flutter over his bellybutton, then lower, cupping his dick.

"Don't." The word came immediately. "Please." He followed with it, so Akito wouldn't bust something else on his face. "Akito... I'll do anything, just don't- Ahh..." The whine poured out like liquid wax as he hardened in the dark-haired Sohma's skilled hand.

His protests turned to whimpers, then to moans as he was masturbated against his will.

"You love this." Akito said, watching Yuki's eyes glaze over.

"My body likes it, not me. I hate it and I hate you." He managed between gasps and cries.

He scowled as the rat's climax overtook him, his slender back arching, his pearly white seed dripping down Akito's fingers.

"You've grown insolent in my absence. Such a disrespectful rat needs punishment." He left, closing the door behind him, leaving Yuki's hand to immediately rest on his lower stomach where he knew Kyo's baby was. He wondered if it would be fiery and passionate like the cat, or soft-spoken and reserved like him. He nearly smiled as he wished for a fierce, hot-blooded, orange-haired child. He could almost laugh as he imagined the heated arguments Kyo would get in with it. His hand flew away from his stomach and landed beside him on the bed when he heard the door fly open.

"Now, my smug little mouse." Akito said, shutting the door with a snap. In his hand was a black leather whip.

"Kyo..." Tohru started carefully, but stopped, nearly squeaking at the look on the cat's face. "I... I can make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." All he could imagine was Akito's hips bucking against Yuki's, Akito's mouth hungrily devouring Yuki's, Akito's hands groping Yuki's body. And not only the rape that he knew would occur, Akito would fuck with the rat's mind again. He remembered when he and Yuki had first gotten together, the way the pale boy would stiffen at the feel of Kyo's hand under his shirt or even just on his hip. But slowly, Kyo had convinced Yuki of his own beauty, his own sex appeal. The rush of lust and pride he felt when Yuki initiated sex or even just a kiss was one of the reasons he had fallen in love so quickly with the rat.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded, looking away from her, staring into space again.

Tohru sat, wringing her hands. She couldn't imagine the pain and torment Yuki was going through now, and... Especially while pregnant. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew that kind of stress couldn't be healthy for it.

"Kyo, there's nothing that will be accomplished by you moping around. You should go to bed." Shigure said, and watched as Kyo walked up the stairs.

He glanced at Tohru's worried eyes, and sighed. He wondered if this time Akito had taken it too far.

**So I FINALLY got motivated again to write this story, so here it is. The 3rd chapter. I have a few more written for it to post, but I won't post until I get some reviews ;] **


	4. Chapter 4

Completely unaware of what his brother was going through, the snake glared at the digital clock in the bedroom he and Hatori now shared. His husband should have been here 10 minutes ago.  
About 15 minutes ago, he had undressed, and laid in their enormous bed, feeling a sly sense of satisfaction, knowing his body would be the first thing his love would see. Whilst daydreaming of these things, he had simply fallen asleep.  
Over 20 minutes later, Hatori walked into the front door, throwing his jacket haphazardly over a chair, sighing. Aya's going to kill me. As he walked from the living room into the kitchen, he frowned.  
"Aya?" He asked loudly. Normally, the man would have been waiting right there at the table, with that evil stare. Or else he would have rushed in from the next room, looking scandalized and hurt. Oh God. Not the silent treatment. He shook his head, and kept walking to the back of the house. It had drizzled a little rain and he was slightly damp from walking from his car to the front door.  
As he creaked the wooden door to their bedroom open, he stopped, smirking. With his ivory hair fanned out behind his head on their dark bronze bedspread, his lover looked nearly celestial. His skin practically glowed in the dim lighting provided by a small lamp on the bedside table. Indulging himself, Hatori silently padded over to the bed, looking down at the man. He wondered if he should wake him up. He knew if he didn't, Aya wouldn't sleep that night, and it'd be Hell on both of them.  
Lost in thought, the dark-haired man had trailed one finger gently down the snake's chest pausing at his navel. Maybe he should wake hi- Suddenly, Ayame's hand jumped out from where it had been lying on the bed, and gripped Hari's tie, yanking him forward. The doctor stumbled, and fell onto his lover, sprawled clumsily. Before he could even absorb what had happened, Ayame's mouth pressed against his ear.  
"You're late." He whispered. His hands were already under the dragon's shirt, running down his lean back.  
"Sorry." He mumbled. Every ounce of his blood had rushed below his belt.  
"How are you going to make it up to me?" He hissed. He was the only one who could ever make the dark-haired man's brain turn to mush with just a sentence, or a flick of his fingers.  
"I..." He paused. "What do you want?"  
"Guess." He said, pulling his husband's hands onto his body to remind him that he was, in fact, completely naked.  
The dragon made a small noise in his throat before turning his lover's beautiful face to his, kissing him slowly and thoroughly, while he used his free hand to undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt. He easily moved out of the loose white shirt, grinning when his lover's mouth immediately pressed against his collarbone, nipping.  
"I... Think I know." He said. Aya grabbed the elegant hand, pressing it firmly between his legs.  
"You must have used context clues." He snickered.  
"Hn." Ha'ri didn't answer, just watched his lover's pale fingers tug his slacks down impatiently. He glanced up into Ayame's face, watching the man bit down on his full lower lip, suppressing a moan as the doctor's hand worked his aching cock.  
"Oh Ha'ri... I've been thinking about this all day." He confessed, his hips moving in perfect rhythm. For the first time since he had gotten home, he could tell Aya was no longer in control. The cool smugness, and sarcasm had evaporated as soon as he had began to get what he wanted.  
"Don't you think about this every day?" He asked.  
"Lately." He admitted, pressing one trembling hand against his husband's, to speed him along. He was too caught up in pleasure to be embarrassed at the hair-trigger way he was already close to coming.  
Hari was almost too focused on what he was doing to let the words sink in. "What?" He asked, pausing. His eyebrow cocked.  
"Hatori, what are you doing!?" The snake whined. "Don't stop now." He added pleadingly.  
"Lately...?"  
"Well... Yeah." He answered, immensely relieved his love had continued moving his hand.  
He frowned. "But not before recently?"  
"We haven't fucked in a- Ah! ... A week and a half." His yellow eyes were flickering. His breathing was starting to become labored, punctuated with little gasps and throaty moans.  
He racked his mind for the events that had happened in the past week or so. Had it really been that long? Yes. He had been working overtime at the hospital, and had come home exhausted every day. He could clearly see himself bitching to Aya nearly every day, his gorgeous spouse nodding sympathetically, cooking what he wanted, and making sure he was comfortable to go to sleep. He shifted guiltily, looking at his beautiful lover's eyes staring at him intently.  
"Oh, baby." He breathed. "I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely.  
"I-I love you." The snake retorted, his hips beginning to quicken.  
"I love you, too. More than anything." He promised. "I'm going to make it up to you." His fingers were on the snake's mouth for less than a second before they were enclosed into the warm mouth, the wet tongue laving them. The dragon waited until they were slick enough, and then removed his hand from his lover.  
"Oh God hurry up." He begged, spreading his long legs. "Hurry hurry hurry." He panted. He was so horny it seemed painful as his husband prepared him quickly, and thrust into him, with much less finesse and tenderness than he would have usually used.  
The movements were impossibly fast and hard, nearly animalistic. The long-haired snake's fingernails dug into his partner's hips, drawing tiny crescents of blood to the surface. After less than a minute of their bodies bucking together, Hatori stiffened as he felt slick, tight muscles spasming around his cock.  
"I'm coming." Ayame whispered. Everything went white in his vision, and he felt as if lava was rolling over him in waves.  
By the time he floated down to Earth from his orgasmic high, Ha'ri had already emptied himself with a loud groan and was resting heavily on the body under him.  
"... Feel better?" He asked, burying his face in soft ivory hair.  
"Mm." Feeling very much like the cat who had gotten the cream, he shifted so their bodies fit together perfectly.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"Definitely." He lazily stroked the lean back of his lover, smiling serenely. "You're amazing."  
"Ready to be amazed again?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kyo opened his eyes and immediately felt a sense of dread. He rose from his bed quickly, barely acknowledging the fact that he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He practically sprinted from his room to Yuki's door. It was closed. He took a deep breath, and opened it.  
Yuki's bed is empty. He's not back from Akito's... His knees suddenly went weak. He fell against the doorframe, his head full of images of Yuki's corpse.  
"Kyo, are you alright?!" A voice came from the other end of the hallway. The most beautiful voice Kyo had ever heard.  
"Yuki." He looked up, and nearly gasped. "You look..."  
"Terrible." Yuki said, repeating Akito. "Ah!" Kyo nearly tackled him, squeezing him too hard. "Kyo, I- ... Ugh, please, I'm sore." He said, blushing. Kyo loosened his grip and stood back, looking the boy up and down. His whole body felt like it were throbbing, but he managed a tiny smile as Kyo kissed his mouth, brushing against it, as it was obviously busted.  
"I thought... I thought you were dead." He said quickly.  
"I'm sorry." Yuki whispered. "I would really like to take a shower. I feel..." He couldn't finish, but Kyo nodded.  
"It's okay. I'll take one with you."

It was much different than the other times they had showered together. Kyo's hand wasn't snaking around to cup Yuki's ass or hips, they weren't toying with each other's bodies playfully. Kyo ruthlessly swallowed what threatened to come from his stomach at the sight of Yuki's body. His beautiful, pale, smooth back was covered in tiny lacerations, obviously from a whip. Bruises were placed indiscreetly everywhere on his body. Yuki could all-too-well see the emotion in Kyo's eyes. He scowled, mistaking worry and concern and helpless anger for disgust.  
"You don't have to look at me, you know." Yuki snapped, and Kyo looked down.  
"I just... What did he do to you?"  
"What do you think he did to me, Kyo? He raped me. Just like he always does."  
"But-"  
"Just shut up, okay?" Yuki said loudly.. "This was a bad idea." He tried to hide some of the worst bruises with his hands, while glaring at the cat. "Just... Turn around, and you won't have to look at me." He said, and Kyo grabbed at his shoulders, hands nearly sliding off the slick skin.  
"Yuki. It's not like that." He said roughly, and did the only thing he could think to do to show Yuki how much he loved him. He locked their lips together, his tongue slipping between Yuki's lips, massaging the rat's own pink, sinful tongue. Yuki's arms trembled before lifting up and hooking around his lover's neck. "I love you." Those three words that Kyo uttered always sent a wonderful shiver up Yuki's spine, and made a flutter in his chest. "I..." He backed his hips away minimally, to keep from rubbing their slick, hot bodies together. "I would try and seduce you, but I don't think you're in a condition for sex right now." He said, and Yuki smiled.  
"I guess not." He said, and Kyo discreetly eyed the bruises on the inside of Yuki's thighs, which were unmistakably made by fingers.  
"Yuki... Tonight, I'll take care of you." He said, and Yuki rolled his eyes.  
"I thought you just said I wasn't in condition for sex."  
Kyo frowned. "I don't mean sex, you damn rat. I meant I'd take care of you, like... I'll make you something to eat, and bring you anything you want, and... I don't know, fluff your pillows."  
Yuki shook his head. "Kyo, it's not-"  
"I said I would." The orange-haired teen said firmly. "I want to." He added.  
I wonder how much you would want to if you knew I was pregnant with your kid. Yuki thought wryly, but pushed the thought away. "Kyo, can I talk to you about something kind of important?"  
"Anything." He said, lathering the shampoo into his fiery hair, scrubbing furiously.  
"Uhh... Do you think you want to have kids one day?" He asked, with a false casualty he knew he wouldn't have even if he weren't pregnant. Kyo waited until every bit of shampoo was rinsed from his locks before answering.  
"I'd like to have kids with you one day, Yuki." He answered honestly. "Maybe... In a few years, you know?" He said, and Yuki nodded. Then, he grinned. "I want you all to myself for at least a few years." He said.  
"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're pregnant!" Momiji squeaked, jumping up from his chair, and intending to rush over to Yuki, before Haru firmly grabbed hold of the back of the rabbit's collar.  
Yuki felt bad for telling three people, before Kyo knew, but... He assured himself he was just working his way up to the cat. It had already been a week since Akito had gotten him, and Kyo was still treating him like glass that would shatter and break any minute.  
"Momiji, you shouldn't jump on Yuki like that, it's dangerous for the baby."  
"It's okay, Haru." Yuki offered, and Momiji stuck his tongue out at the cow, before joyfully bouncing over to Yuki and firmly pressing his hands against Yuki's lower stomach. His brown eyes rounded.  
"Wow, Yuki... How pregnant are you?"  
"I... I'm not sure. I think maybe a little more than three months. Because, in a baby book I read, the symptoms it described for three months are the symptoms I've been having lately."  
"Can I see?" Momiji asked, and Yuki nodded. He pulled the bottom hem of Yuki's shirt up enough to see the small protrusion of the rat's tummy. "I can't believe we're gonna have a baby to play with!" Momiji's laugh bubbled out. "I'm so excited!" He said.  
"But... you guys can't tell anyone. I haven't told Kyo yet." He admitted, and Haru's eyes widened.  
"But... It's his, too." He said. "You can't just keep this from him."  
"I know that." Yuki said exasperatedly. "But... Haru, what if he doesn't want it?"  
"It doesn't matter, it's his responsibility." Haru pointed out. "He can't just leave you with it."  
"That's not what I'm worried about. I don't want Kyo to resent me for this. He told me he doesn't to have childen for a few years, and-"  
"Yuki'." Haru's voice interrupted him. "You're talking like this is your fault. You didn't get pregnant by yourself. Kyo had just as much to do with it as you." Momiji watched both of them with wide eyes.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Yuki said flatly, and Haru's eyes narrowed.  
"As you wish."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure's mouth twitched as he handed the phone to Yuki, who eyed it warily before putting it to his ear, and saying "Hello?"  
"Oh, Yuki! My dearest little brother! I've just heard the greatest and most wonderful news!" Yuki's stomach turned to lead as the words 'play dumb' flashed like neon in his head. "What news?"  
"You're pregnant!" The loud voice declared, and Yuki's eyes widened like saucers, as he fearfully glanced at Kyo, who was on the opposite side of the room, looking bored.  
"Ayame, shhh." He hissed.  
"But I'm so excited! I'm going to be an uncle!!" He cried, and Yuki gripped the phone.  
"I said be quiet, you idiot!" He said loudly, making Kyo look over at him bewildered. "I..." He trailed off. "Can we talk about this in person, Ayame?" He asked softly, praying Kyo wouldn't ask too many questions about it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it from his boyfriend. They hadn't had sex since before Akito had gotten him, and Kyo was starting to get suspicious about it, he could tell.  
"Yes! Meet me in my shop as soon as you can, Yuki!" Yuki hung up the phone quickly, before Ayame could make another loud declaration of Yuki's current state.  
"What was that about?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Uhhh, Ayame needs me to help him... To surprise Hatori for their anniversary." Yuki said, knowing that Kyo would have no idea that their anniversary wasn't until more than 5 months from then.  
"Oh, okay." He said, chuckling, and Yuki nodded.  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
Kyo waved a hand. "Like I really wanna hear about all that, anyway. If you need out of it, give me a call, and I'll come get you."  
"Thanks." Yuki said. Kyo kissed him quickly on the mouth, making Yuki grin. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you, too." Kyo said, then frowned. "Yuki... Is something wrong?" He asked, his hand touching Yuki's arm.  
Yuki didn't say anything, but then took a deep breath. _Tell him. He deserves to know. What if he finds out before you tell him? He'd be livid. "Kyo, I... There is something." He said. You can't tell him! He'll hate it. He won't find you attractive anymore. He'll want you to get rid of it.  
_"Tell me." It wasn't a question.  
"You'll be upset." Yuki said in a hushed tone.  
"Is it... Did you cheat on me?" He asked, and Yuki shook his head quickly.  
"No! Of course not! Nothing like that."  
"Well then, I'm sure it's fine." Kyo said firmly. Yuki sighed, and pushed Kyo's hands off him.  
"No, no, we don't have time to talk about it, I have to go to Ayame." He said, and Kyo gripped his shoulders forcefully.  
"Tell me." He repeated, his tone quiet.  
"I'm..." Pregnant! Why couldn't he say it!?  
"You're what?" Kyo said loudly, and Yuki looked down.  
"Don't yell at me."  
"I'm sorry." Kyo said, sighing. "Please, Yuki. I need to know."  
"Pregnant."  
"What?" Kyo asked.  
"I'm pregnant." He said louder. Kyo's eyes widened.  
"Is it... Mine?" He asked. "I mean, did it happen one of the times Akito had you?" He asked.  
"It's yours." He said. He waited, eyes lowered to the floor. Waited for the explosion.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kyo asked, and Yuki's head snapped up, eyeing him incredulously.  
"I... I'm not far enough along to know that yet, Kyo."  
"Sorry." He said. Yuki's heart swelled impossibly when he saw the smile break out onto Kyo's face. "When will we know?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure." Yuki said quickly. "You aren't mad?"  
"Mad?" Kyo laughed. "Why would I be?"  
"I just thought you would be. You said you didn't want kids." Yuki reminded him.  
"Yeah, but... Our kid will be great." He said, his voice taking on a determined tone.  
Yuki supressed the urge to giggle. "You don't know that. It will probably be a hellion." He said, the thought nearly making him sigh in exasperation.  
"I bet it will be quiet like you." He said, his lips kissing Yuki's lips sweetly, hugging the rat close t his chest.  
"I hope not." Yuki said sincerely. He felt... Lighter now that he had told Kyo about the baby. "Kyo?"  
"Yes?" he asked, his breath warm againt Yuki's cheek.  
"When I get... Fat... Will you still love me?" He asked, blushing red.  
"What a stupid question." Kyo said, his hands toying with a lock of the silky hair. "Your hormones are taking away from your logic." He said, and then, it seemed as though an idea dawned on him. He jerked back, and layed his palm flat against Yuki's tummy. Yuki inwardly laughed. Momiji had known more about where the baby would be than the cat. Yuki gently pushed Kyo's hand down a few inches.  
"There." He whispered. Kyo was too enthralled by the thought of a person inside there to be embarassed by his obvious lack of knowledge pertaining to babies and pregnancy.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"Being... you know, pregnant."  
"No. Now you're asking the stupid questions." Yuki said.  
"I have... Like, a hundred different ones." He admitted, his hand not leaving Yuki's body.  
"Then let's go upstairs and I'll answer all of them as best I can."  
As they walked upstairs, Shigure grinned from the doorway he had been standing in since the phone call. Yuki had forgotten to call Ayame. He picked up the phone to dial, knowing Aya wouldn't mind.

2 days later

"Uh, oh God, Yuki..." Kyo moaned out, against the rat's mouth. His hands were roaming up the back of Yuki's legs, squeezing his ass, then lowering down to stroke the long thighs again. Yuki whimpered as the cat's tongue plundered his mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern. "I'm so fucking horny." He tore his mouth away from Yuki's swollen lips, to press it against the stunning boy's collarbone, suckling fervently. Yuki tilted his head back to give his boyfriend better access to his neck.  
"So am I." He said quickly, growling as realized the position he was in (Sprawled over Kyo's chest) didn't grant him the ability to pull Kyo's shirt off.  
"Can we?"  
"Can we what?" Yuki said, struggling with the thing, praying Kyo would get the hint and take it off himself.  
"Fuck." He said, and Yuki groaned, sitting up taking the wretched thing with him and throwing it hatefully on the floor.  
"You mean... Because of the baby?" Yuki asked, his hand immediately stroking down Kyo's taut stomach, thoroughly enjoying every tight muscle under his palm.  
"Yeah."  
"Of course we can." Yuki said, his mouth latching itself to a dark nipple, making the cat's fingers press against the back of his head. He toyed with it, his tongue slipping out to flick at it, before moving on to it's twin, and giving it the same attention.  
"No." Kyo bit out. Yuki's head raised to give him a puzzled look. "Don't... I just want to be in you." He said desperately. "I feel like I'm about to come already." He said, his voice coming out in a whine. Yuki almost laughed, before looking up and seeing the need in Kyo's orange eyes.  
"Alright." Yuki nodded. "I'll give you what you want."

**Haha, yeah. My Kyo x Yuki lemons are one thing, because they're young like me and my boyfriend, and have the same insecurities and thoughts I know, but Hatori and Ayame are something totally different for me. It was really difficult for me to write that lemon, and I hope it's good. Make sure to gimme your opinions on it, so I know if I did an okay job.**

**All of your reviews give me motivation to continue, but I must say, your reviews, Brianna, give me such an ego trip xD When you said you were my biggest fan, I was stoked. I didn't know I had fans ;] **

**Anyway, here's the next chappy, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief as the words came out of Yuki's mouth. He watched Yuki sit up, and slowly, torturously, pull his shirt off. He couldn't help but notice the blush that rose to his lover's cheeks as Kyo's eyes trailed over his stomach, the bump now slightly bigger than it had been, even just weeks ago, it seemed.

Yuki wanted to roll into a ball and die. He had thought he could do this; be sexy for Kyo even though he was... Pregnant. But, he couldn't help but think the cat was disgusted by the protrusion of his usually perfectly flat tummy. How could he not be?

As if he were reading the pale boy's mind, Kyo brought Yuki's face down for a mind-blowing kiss, their tongues meshing together hotly. "You're so sexy, Yuki." He whispered. Yuki pulled back slightly.

"Can we... turn off the light?" He asked quietly. Kyo's brows furrowed together. As shy as Yuki had been, even when they first started having sex, he had never asked for that before.

"We can if you want." Kyo said. "But if you want to because of your belly, then it's stupid. You're hardly showing, and even if you were, I wouldn't care. I _won't_ care." He added carefully. "It's our baby, Yuki. It's not like you're getting obese or something."

Yuki was obviously not convinced, folding his arms over his chest and staring down at the bedspread.

Kyo growled, frustrated with his lover's whining and insecurities, and his own throbbing need. He sat up against the headboard, pulling Yuki up with him.

"If I didn't think you looked good, would I really be in your bed, begging you to let me in you?" He asked harshly. "C'mon, Yuki... Don't be a stupid nezumi." He murmured, his voice softening. He nuzzled his face against his boyfriend's neck, kissing tenderly until he felt Yuki's arms come up around him to squeeze.

"You... You really don't mind it?" He asked again. Kyo silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"I really don't." He promised. "Now, Yuki... Can we _please_ have sex? I'm dying."

Yuki glanced down at their bodies. He was straddling Kyo's hips. He grinned. They were already in the perfect position.

Kyo firmly held his uke in place as he uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, sliding his long index finger into the submissive boy lustfully, before adding another, then another, stretching him quickly. A moan made it's way out of Yuki's throat, as he bucked against Kyo's hand. The cat wiped the excess on his own cock, hissing as some of the pressure in his aching appendage was relieved.

He lined himself up with his boyfriend's slicked entrance and pushed in. "K-Kyo!" Yuki cried, using his legs splayed on either side of Kyo's hips for leverage. Kyo groaned, throwing his head back.

"God, Yuki..." He was instantly reduced to vowels as Yuki began to move on him, pale hips slapping against darker ones.

"Kyo..." He moaned again. It seemed to be the only word in his vocabulary at the moment. The feeling of being filled after not having his lover inside him for so long was indescribable. Kyo could feel his cock twitch inside the rat as Yuki fell forward, his hands holding him up on his boyfriend's heaving chest. He cried out, determined to move at a speed that would pleasure Kyo.

It didn't last long, both of them coming within moments of the other, Yuki releasing with a breathy moan, Kyo gripping Yuki's tiny hips hard enough to bruise as his own hot seed poured out, most of it pooled against the rat's most sensitive spot, causing Yuki to shudder on top of him.

"... I love you." The words were muffled against the rat's pale neck.

"I love you, too."

He felt the familiar feeling of the cat's arms wrap around him protectively, and sighed.

2 months later

"Yuki..." Kyo said carefully. "Can you hand me the remote?"

Yuki glanced witheringly at the remote which lay just out of reach for him. "No." He said flatly, his legs comfortably folded under him.

Kyo heaved a sigh, and got up from his own position, trekking across the entire living room to snatch the remote control off the table beside his boyfriend.

"You're so cranky, you know that?" He said, not caring if Yuki snapped at him for the 6th or 7th time that morning.

"Yeah, well, you try it." Yuki said, and Kyo bit his tongue at the repsonse threatening to crawl up.

"Is it bad this morning?"

"If by bad, you mean this kid is using my bladder as a trampoline, then yeah, it's bad."

Kyo winced. Apparently, the baby WAS taking after him, and giving Yuki a hard time. He sat beside Yuki, slowly putting his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, and Yuki shook his head, his expression softening. Kyo glanced down. He wondered if the people who didn't know Yuki was pregnant noticed that he was starting to wear baggier shirts to hide the tumultous belly he now sported. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, too." Yuki said, then looked up at Kyo. "Did you mean it when you asked if there was anything you could get me?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyo said, puzzled.

"Peach-flavored ice cream." Yuki said, and Kyo wrinkled his nose. _That sounds disgusting..._

"I'm pretty sure we don't have any of that." The cat said.

"I know." Yuki stated, and gave Kyo a pointed look. Kyo sighed, resigned to leave his warm, comfy spot on the couch and trek out in the snow and cold to get the damn ice cream.

"I'll get some at the store." He said, and stood, glancing back at Yuki who stared at him with gorgeous eyes. _Totally worth it._

He walked back into the house, shivering carrying a carton of the frozen treat, and slammed the door behind him.

"I got your ice cream, Yuki!"

When he got no response, he raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer door and carelessly tossing the frosty tub in before shutting it. The rat must have fallen asleep. He grinned quickly at the the thought of curling up beside him, and- His thought was stopped short as he walked into the living room and found the most horrifying image that he felt he had ever witnessed.

Akito was standing in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing Kyo disdainfully. The look was flat, as if there wasn't a boy laying on the floor beside him, unconcious.

"Yuki." The word choked out, and Akito stepped closer to the pale, half-naked body beside him. Yuki's shirt was pooled in the corner of the room.

"Good evening, Kyo." Before Kyo could utter an answer, both he and the 'God's attentions were snapped to the floor as Yuki moaned softly, stirring. Kyo noticed a trickle of blood coming from his temple.

"What did you do to him?" Kyo asked, and Akito looked at him in disgust.

"Anything I wanted to. He belongs to me." He sneered. Kyo clenched his fists.

"He hates you, you know that? You repulse him, the thought of you makes him nauseous." Kyo spat. "If I'm the freak, then why is the most beautiful Sohma in love with me, and sickened by even the thought of you?"

Pure unadulterated fury flashed in Akito's eyes before quickly dispersing behind emotionlessness. Yuki made a small noise again, and lashes fluttered up to reveal one violet eye. "K-Kyo?" He asked, and whimpered when Akito's shoe nudged his sore hip.

"I've been waiting for you to wake." Akito said, and Yuki's knees subconciously curled up to form a half-way shield for his stomach. "I have a serious concern I need to address with you, Yuki." He said, and the words echoed in Kyo's head for a split second.

"Akito... Please, don't hurt it." He said softly. He couldn't remember if it was the 4th or 5th time he had uttered the words to the man.

"My concern is about your... Baby." His tone of voice made it quite clear that he considered the baby beneath him. Kyo could only stare, frozen to his spot. He knew if he moved toward them, it would only make it that much more likely that Akito would hurt Yuki. "Aren't you aware that your baby can inherit the curse?" He asked.

Yuki had thought about it, before. Soon after first finding out he was pregnant, but he had pushed the thought adamantly from his mind. "It's not a guarantee." Yuki said, not looking up at either of them.

"But if it does? Would you really want a child like that?" Yuki knew the words were meant to make his skin crawl.

"Yes." He said honestly.

"You seems you have forced yourself to forget. Come here, Kyo." Akito summoned the orange-haired boy with one gesture.

No. The word kept playing in Kyo's mind over and over even as his legs, seemingly of their own accord, moved toward them. He could see Yuki out of the corner of his eye. The rat's eyes were huge, filled with fear.

He couldn't stay, he couldn't. He knew Yuki needed him now, but... He also knew the rat was repulsed by this. His _true_ form. He didn't know where he could go where the boy wouldn't go to him. He bounded from the house, knocking several things over in his haste, banging through the door, and began to run.

He didn't know the direction he was going in. All he could think was to get away. _Get away before Yuki sees you. You can't let him see you like this anymore._

Akito looked witheringly at the mess before he and Yuki that the cursed cat had made.

"Akito..."

Akito snatched the rat up by one arm, glaring into his face, streaked with wetness, and one thin river of blood. "That THING inside you is a monster. It's as disgusting as Kyo is, and you're a whore for letting him get you pregnant."

"I'm not a whore." Yuki said quietly. He barely made a sound when Akito's hand struck his cheek again.

"You've always been a whore, Yuki. To me, and now to that fucking cat. But, this is going to end now." He promised. "Nobody will ever touch you that way again, except for me."

Yuki's eyes had trailed over to the black-and-white beaded bracelet that had fallen to the floor. He glanced up into Akito's cold eyes, feeling a hatred as he had never known. _Kyo is out there somewhere... Suffering. He... He probably thinks I don't want him anymore..._

He made his mind up quickly. "Augh!" He cried out as he snatched his arm from the God's iron grip, and shoved him back as hard as he could. He scooped the bracelet up from the floor, sprinting through the open door.

The way Kyo had taken was easy to spot. He clutched the bracelet to his chest and ran as fast as he could, taking shallow breaths because of the horrible smell.

Kyo whirled around, panicking as he hit the edge of the lake. This was as far as he could go. His mind was racing with horrifying thoughts of Yuki. He was torn between feeling terrible for leaving the rat there with Akito, and feeling as if he hadn't gone quick enough. He was sure Yuki's violet orbs had seen him... He began to run away from the clear water. He was sure there was a trail he could take or something that could lead him away from the Sohma house.

"K-Kyo!" He heard someone scream, followed by violent coughs. His head jerked up, to find Yuki on his knees in the dirt, clutching his chest and hacking.

He froze, the dark purple eyes of his original form locked on the 'Prince'.

"Kyo, I- I can't breathe." His words were broken by harsh panting noises. "Please, help me..." He began to cough again, his fist covering his mouth as best it could.

Kyo's misshapen paws clenched as sound roared in his head. He was nearly driving himself insane between the two desperate needs- Protecting his beloved rat, and keeping away from him.

_You make him sick._ The hissing voice in his head reminded him. _Do you really think he wants you touching him right now?_

"Yuki." He managed, his eyes clenched shut. He was in agonizing pain.

"Kyo?" His lover asked between harsh coughs. His chest felt like it was tightly bound, but he felt like he was keeping it under control okay. It wasn't like he had never had an asthma attack before.

"How..." He stopped, his words choking him. "How can I help you?"

"I just- I just need you to help me up." He pleaded, sinking further down. The rat didn't feel as though he had the strength for even that.

Kyo took slow, deliberate steps toward the boy as though his mind was forcing his body to do what it was supposed to do.

The orange-haired boy held out one disfigured hand to his boyfriend, pulling him to his feet when he grabbed it. When Yuki seemed to begin to sink down again, Kyo grabbed him around the waist, holding him tightly.

"Thank you." Yuki whispered, shaking uncontrollably. "I feel so dizzy." He murmured. He was so weak he knew if it wasn't for Kyo holding him up, he would have simply fallen to the ground.

"It's because of me." Kyo said roughly, feeling his lover trembling harshly against him.

"No." Yuki promised, looking up at him. "No, it's because of Akito."

"But... Look at me."

"I know. It's okay. I love you." Yuki whispered, knowing it was what the cursed cat needed to hear. He knew the horrible kind of thoughts Kyo had when he was in this wretched form.

"You... Still love me?" Kyo asked, feeling Yuki's head slump down against him. He seemed to be getting weaker by the second. Panicked, he wondered if the rat would pass out.

"Forever." Yuki said softly. "Kyo, I need to lay down." He said. "Just... Just for a minute."

Kyo looked around dazedly. They were on a hard dirt trail, but about 20 feet from them was a sort of clearing, with softer looking grass. He picked Yuki's slim body up off the ground, carrying him carefully over. He layed him down as if he were delicate china, then sat beside him. Kyo was feeling infinitely calmer than before, his thoughts weren't buzzing and flying in his head like angry bees. "Is your breathing better?" He asked quietly.

"Mmhmm." Yuki breathed, closing his eyes. "Just let me relax for a few minutes, please."

"Yeah." Kyo said, then his eyes widened as he glanced down Yuki's body, black and white beads poking out of the pants pocket. "You have my bracelet?" He asked, and Yuki nodded.

"Yeah. I grabbed it before I ran out." He said. "So... You could change back."

He pulled it out of Yuki's pocket and awkwardly pulled it onto his wrist, immediately feeling his body beginning to shrink back to normal. After he was completely finished, he glanced over at Yuki, who was staring at him.

"Thank you." The cat said, stroking a hand down his lover's soft hair. "I love you so much, Yuki."

"I love you too." Yuki shifted so his head was in Kyo's lap. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked, rolling over so he was staring up at the sky and Kyo's face.

The ruby-eyed boy leaned down, brushing his lips over the rat's softly. He moved his mouth from Yuki's lips to his cheeks, then his eyelids, stopping at his forehead.

"Excuse me." Both of them jumped from their places on the ground at the menacing voice. "I don't believe I was finished."

"Akito, you followed us here?" Yuki gasped, trying to pull himself up, but not succeeding. Kyo stepped in front of him, much braver now than before. He had to protect Yuki no matter what.

"Back off, Akito." He growled.

Akito smied. "You seem to have finally gotten balls, Kyo. Too bad I have to kill you now." He mused, touching his lips with one finger. "And then take Yuki back to my house, and keep him in my room." He chuckled, relishing the thought. "I missed you, my little mouse."

"I mean it." Kyo snarled. "You're not going to touch Yuki again. He's mine."

The 'God's eyes slitted in anger. "You fucking freak." He growled between gritted teeth. His fist swung out, knocking into the side of Kyo's head. The cat screamed, shoving forward, his palm smacking Akito's eye, knocking the dark-eyed man back. They locked into a grapple, fists hitting everywhere they could manage.

"Fuck!" Kyo yelled, blood exploding from his nose. He thought it might be broken, the pain was nearly blinding. Sensing his opportunity, Akito kicked the younger boy's shin, knocking him down onto the ground. He swiftly turned, diving onto Yuki, feeling nothing but anger and hate and loathing for the both of them.

"I- Want- It- Dead." He spat between each hit he gave the rat. Yuki screamed, bucking and punching and slapping and biting. He finally sank his teeth hard into Akito's hand, tasting blood and flesh as the hand was ripped from his clamped teeth.

Kyo had pulled the man off his rat, kneeing him hard in the back. He punched him in the back of the head as hard as he could.

The loudest noise he had ever heard rang out from somewhere behind him, making all three of them freeze where they were. Akito's eyes became huge and his hand gripped at his own stomach, where blood was blossoming from a seemingly huge wound. He sank down to his knees, falling forward, his face striking the dirt.

Kyo turned slowly to see his lover's older brother clutching a shiny silver gun in both his hands, panting harshly, glaring at the Zodiac God with disdain.

"Aya...?" He whispered, barely registering what was going on.

The white-haired man dropped the gun, and rushed over to his brother. "Oh, baby." He murmured, holding him tightly, pressing his face into the silver hair.

"Something's wrong." Yuki moaned, clenching his teeth. "Something's wrong." He repeated. "I... He hurt it." He sobbed. "It feels like a knife in my stomach!" He screamed, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Yuki??" Kyo cried, falling beside the two brothers.

The pain was absolutely unbearable. Everything in Yuki's vision faded to black as he passed out, his head hitting the ground hard.

**I'm not really 100% clear on how Kyo transforms back from his cursed form, so I hope that seems sufficient. Also, I typed up the bulk of this in my Gaia journal, and had to go back and edit in WordPad, so if you see any words with [i] at the beginning and [/i] at the end, just know that was supposed to be italics, and I just missed that one.**

**I think this next chapter will be the final chapter (Although perhaps I will do ONE more after it, as an epilogue of sorts), and I'm not going to post until I get 10 more reviews. So, all of you people that are adding this story to your favorites list, and adding me to your favorite author list, but not reviewing, stop being lazy. **

**Also, if you're a Haru x Momiji fan, be sure to check out the little oneshot I did of them. I'm thinking of adding another chapter (A lemon) to that, but we'll see. **

**- Jesse**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyo... Are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not fucking okay." He snarled at the girl, his head still in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo." She whispered. "I really am."

"He told you first... Didn't he?" Kyo asked softer, raising his head and looking at her. She nodded timidly.

"He just... Needed to talk about it, I think." She explained, sitting beside the neko. "He was scared and upset."

"He's gonna be scared and upset again when he wakes up... If he wakes up." Kyo finished, barely keeping his voice from breaking.

"He will." Hatori said lowly from across the room, where he leaned against the wall, brooding. "He'll wake up. He's just sort of resting right now."

"Yeah." Kyo remarked, resting his head on his knees again. "I'm so tired."

"You should rest." Ayame said firmly, and Kyo shook his head.

"I can't." He said simply, staring off into space again. He glanced over at his family, and sighed wearily.

"I'm gonna go sit in there with him. If he, uh... Wakes up, I'll come and get you guys." He sighed, closing the door to the bedroom behind him.

When the door closed, the brown-haired girl let out a quiet sob, turning and pressing her face in Shigure's chest. He raised his hand to reassuringly pet her head.

Kyo sat in a cushy armchair, leaning his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Goddamn it, Yuki." He muttered, rubbing his temples as if he could literally push the horrible headache away.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Yuki moaned softly as he opened his eyes, stirring. His eyes fluttered a few times as his vision blurred and then perfected itself so he could see what was going on around him.

"This snow is... Warm?" He asked, looking around. The swirling white ice was all around him, but he felt as comfortable as he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't see anyone anywhere, although he could only see so far in the swirling blizzard. He carefully stood up, barely keeping his balance. "Hello?" He called out, cupping his hands to his mouth. He frowned, beginning to walk.

As far as he could see, there was nothing for miles and miles, except for one tall tree. It was a little ways from him, but even in the distance, he could see how bright green it was. A tree for the Springtime... Not anything that could live in the winter, he decided, shaking his head. He must be seeing things. His steps sped up, until he was practically jogging to the large tree.

When he finally reached it, he was out of breath. He leaned over, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. He eyed the trunk cautiously, it was bigger than any tree he had ever seen before. The rat laid his palm on the tree, pressing gently.

The small giggle made him nearly jump out of his skin. He rushed to the backside of the tree, which he hadn't been able to see before, and gasped.

A tiny, extremely pretty girl sat at the base of it, legs crossed. She looked up at Yuki, a beautiful grin plastered on her face. Her skin was alabastor, nearly as light as the snow around her.

"Hi."

"Where are your parents?" He asked, eyes wide. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's snowing." He added softly.

"I'm alright." She grinned. "You look tired." She remarked, standing. She was wearing a tiny white dress that grazed her knobby knees and no shoes.

"I'm alright." He responded, not meaning to repeat her. Her pumpkin-colored hair was pulled into a stubby ponytail with a yellow ribbon. "You aren't cold?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"Do you see that?" She asked, pointing forward, tugging at his hand.

He squinted, barely making out a tiny figure in the distance. "Not really." He answered honestly. "What is it?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "Will you take me?"

Yuki nodded, clutching her tiny hand tightly. "I will, but... Where is everyone?"

"Who is everyone?" She asked as they began to walk toward the unknown object.

"Where is _anyone_?" He rephrased the question.

"They aren't here." She pointed out. "Nobody's here."

"That can't be right. There has to be someone here besides me and you."

"There isn't." She assured him. "I would know."

"That doesn't make any sense." Yuki said, panic clawing up his body and into his throat. "There has to be someone else. How did you get here? How did _I_ get here?" He cried, snatching his hand away from her, and backing away a few steps. "You're going to tell me everything." He said loudly. Her large crimson eyes lowered to the ground, and she shuffled her feet.

"I brought you here. I just... I wanted to make you feel better."

"Make me feel better? I don't even know you!" He cried. "And what exactly are you making me feel better about?"

"I just wanted to tell you everything's going to be okay, Yuki. It will, I promise. You'll be very happy." She reached into a tiny pocket on the side of her dress that Yuki hadn't noticed before, pulling out a... ring? She held it out to him, pushing it into his hand. Yuki held it up to his face, examining it closely. It was silver, with a beautifully cut diamond in the center in the shape of a heart. There were two miniscule diamonds on each side, set symmetrically into a simple yet elegant swirling pattern.

"It's beautiful, but... What does it have to do with you, or this... _Place_?" He asked. His panic was beginning to go away, he felt calm again.

"I thought showing it to you would make you feel better. About the future." She could see he still didn't understand. "He told me he had to explain it to you." She giggled, putting the ring back into her pocket.

"He, who?" He asked, frowning. "I thought you said we were the only ones here."

"We are." She nodded. "But soon we'll have to leave." She remembered thoughtfully. She looked up, gasping out. "Look, we're so close now."

Yuki looked up and realized in surprise how far they had walked. He took a deep breath and began moving torwards it again, the girl practically having to jog to keep up with his determind steps.

"I haven't even asked your name." Yuki realized, not stopping.

"My name is Kikuri." She replied instantly, beginning to run.

When they finally reached it a minute or so later, Yuki stopped, falling on his knees in front of it. He picked it up slowly and carefully in his cupped hands.

It was a miniature statue of some sort. It seemed to be made of pewter or something like that, and featured some kind of baby doll. The pretty doll was made to look like a pretty young girl with a frilly and elaborate dress, pristine white stockings, and patent leather mary janes. In the doll's lap was a tiny gray mouse, and beside her was an orange cat sitting up, his tail flicked up in the air, touching her arm. _This should have been covered by the snow._ Yuki thought, brows furrowing together. The white flakes didn't even seem to be sticking to it, let alone covering it.

"What is it?" He asked Kikuri, gazing up at her. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the running, and she was panting heavily. The nezumi hadn't noticed her hard breathing before.

"Are you alright?" He asked, setting down the thing and laying his hands on her slender shoulders.

"Yes, of course." She assured him, coughing a bit. "I just... Have trouble breathing sometimes when I exert myself." Yuki nodded wearily, helping her sit.

"I have that problem too." He sighed. "Just rest a bit, you should be fine in a minute." He picked the figurine back up, examining it closely, taking in all the subtle details. It was beautifully made. "Do you know what it is?" He finally asked, when her breaths became more steady.

"Yes." She said softly. "I know what it is."

"Well... What is it?"

"We have to go now." She whispered. Yuki gasped as Kikuri practically fell into his lap, wrapping him in a hug. He felt her breath against his neck as she squeezed him tightly. He raised his arms, but realized he couldn't touch her anymore. His hands slid through her as if she were made of fog.

"What is going on!?" He screamed, kicking away from her and falling back into the snow.

"Everything's okay." Her breathy voice promised. He moaned, his head sinking into the white. His eyes slid closed.

Everything around him dissolved and sank like sand in an hourglass until he was completely sheathed in darkness.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

His ivory eyelids flew back to violet eyes. He sprang up from his bed, sitting up, his hand raising to his chest as if he could control his rapid heartbeat. He had had a dream, a strange dream, but... He couldn't remember any of it.

"Yuki?" Kyo cried out, jumping across the room to the bed. "Are you okay?" He nearly yelled, grabbing his lover by the shoulders.

"I think so." He breathed as Kyo's arms wrapped around him, holding him snugly.

"Oh shit, Yuki, I was so worried about you." He murmured against the rat's neck.

"What happened?" He asked, and Kyo sighed, stiffening. He didn't answer the boy, making Yuki's stomach sink like lead. "Tell me." He ordered, pushing Kyo away, glaring into his eyes until he saw tears. He had never seen Kyo cry, never.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." He whispered. "It's just hard for me to tell you."

Yuki glanced down at himself. The cover he had been laying under had pooled to his waist when he sat up, and he was wearing a large white t-shirt. His shaking hand trailed down to the hem of the shirt, lifting it to reveal his stomach.

It was flat and smooth like before, his waist slim and fit and leading perfectly into his hips. He stared intensely at it, like if he looked at it long enough, the bright red scar would go away.

It was long and precise, obviously made by a doctor's trained hands. It was horizontal, a few inches below his bellybutton.

His breath came out shakily. "Kyo? Is that...?" He couldn't finish. He was sure he already knew the answer. But that couldnt be... He was less than 6 months along. There was no way he could have done that...

"Yeah." Kyo answered. "Yuki, baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." He heard Yuki's breath shudder out. He pressed his mouth to the spot below Yuki's ear gently. "Do you want to be alone? I can go..."

"No." He felt Yuki's arms wrap around him firmly, squeezing him desperately. "Please don't make me be alone right now, Kyo."

"I can stay. It's okay." He assured him, lifting the rat's body and moving it over so he could sit on the bed with him. "I know you're really upset right now, Yuki, but... I think we can get through this."

"How did this happen?" Yuki asked, eyes closed to dissuade the burning sensation in them. Tears leaked down his cheek and dripped down onto the cat's shoulder.

"When Akito attacked you."

"Akito." Yuki gasped, nearly bolting up and out of the bed. Kyo held him down roughly, snarling.

"Yuki!" He snapped. "Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself. Hatori said to lay down and rest."

"But where is he?" Yuki managed, gasping and breathing shakily.

"Ayame shot him." Kyo said quickly. He felt Yuki wriggle in his grip, trying to get up, and huffed angrily. "Stop it! You're not allowed out of this bed."

"Kyo! I need to talk to Aya and Ha'ri." Yuki begged, pulling at his cousin's hands. "Let me go."

"I'll go get them, but you're not leaving. I'm not budging on this, Yuki." He paused, his voice softening. "I almost lost you. I don't know what I would have done if you'd died..." Yuki sighed, falling back onto the bed, recognizing defeat.

"Fine." He said, turning his head away. "Go get them for me." Kyo stroked a hand down his nezumi's silky hair before opening the bedroom door. He poked his head out.

Tohru stood immediately, hands covering her mouth. "Is he awake?" She gasped.

"He's awake, but he only wants to see Ayame and Hatori right now." He explained, and Tohru nodded, biting her lower lip.

Both men walked into the room solemnly, shutting the door behind him. Yuki stared at both of them with slightly haunted eyes. "How do you feel?" Ayame began, then shook his head. "Never mind. That's a stupid question."

Yuki silently agreed. "I just need to ask you what happened with Akito." He preferred not to beat around the bush. The usually gorgeous boy looked frail and sickly laying in the bed. His hair was unkempt and raggled, and like his face, was matted with dirt and dried blood.

"Nothing happened." The white-haired man sat in the armchair Kyo had been in earlier. "I saw him attacking the two of you, and shot him. He died almost instantly."

"But... Why were you there?"  
"Shigure called me." Hatori piped up from the doorway. He had barely walked in. "He came home from work and saw the house in shambles. He figured out what happened and called Ayame and I. He went out to look for you before we got there, but... He must have taken a different trail or something."

"I didn't mean to, but when I saw him on you, Yuki, I just... Had to." Ayame explained softly.

"Why are you explaining yourself to me?" Yuki said coldly. "I hate Akito. He raped me all my life, tortured Kyo because of me, and killed my baby." He suddenly had a weird feeling in his chest. Akito was dead. He would never have to feel that cold dread when the doorbell rang, never have to endure the sadistic man's rough sex or his cruel words. He would never have to hide anything ever again for fear of being beaten nearly to death. "I'm so grateful to you, Aya." He whimpered, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. "I only wish I could have seen him die." He bawled, bursting into tears.

Hatori cleared his throat. "We should let Kyo and Yuki be alone right now, dear." He said pointedly. As he was walking out, he turned back to Yuki and spoke. "Later, if you have any questions about the... Operation, I'd be happy to answer them... I'm sorry, Yuki."

The second the door had closed, Kyo was back on the bed, holding the now shaking boy to him. Yuki nuzzled his face into the strong shoulder of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I don't mean to cry." He sobbed helplessly.

"Cry as much as you need to, baby. I understand." He held his boyfriend against him, pressing his mouth to the crown of his soft hair. "I hate to see you like this. I wish there was something I could do." He murmured.

"Not unless you can turn back time." Yuki cried hoarsely. "I'd kill Akito before he ever found out about the baby. Before he ever found out about us at all."

"I can't do that. But... Yuki." He layed back onto the soft matress, pulling the rat with him, staying in the same position. "Akito's gone. Nothing can hurt you anymore. We can try again." He whispered, and felt Yuki shake his head insistently.

"I can't, Kyo. It hurts too much. It hurts so much."

"I know, I know. It hurts right now. It hurts me too, Yuki. I... I wanted a baby with you. You know I did." He kissed the boy's porcelain cheek, tasting the salty tears. "But later... When it doesn't hurt as much... We can try again."

"Yeah." Yuki whimpered, not at all feeling consoled by the thought. "We don't have to worry anymore." He said, snuggling his body against Kyo's. The warmth, and the feeling of Kyo's heartbeat against him was much more comforting than anything else that could have been done or said. "Akito can't hurt us, or break us up."

"He could have never done that." Kyo growled. "The only way he could have done that is by killing me. I'd never leave you, Yuki." He swore. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too." He swiped his hand across his eyes in a halfhearted attempt to dry his tears. "Kyo, I'm so tired. I want to sleep so badly."

"Go to sleep."

"If I do... Promise you won't leave. I don't want to be by myself."

"I won't leave, Yuki. I'm going to sleep, too." He muttered.

"Goodnight, Kyo. I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki."

The two boys fell asleep almost instantly in each other's arms, confident that no matter how horrifying their pasts had been, they would always have each other in their future. They would move forward no matter how hard it seemed, using each other for support and comfort, and always be there for one another. The cat and the rat could now live and love in perfect harmony.

Owari;

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**So... There you go, that's the end. **

**Well... Not completely. I'll be writing a sequel fic to this, and plenty of oneshots (side stories) of the two of them. There are still a lot of elements I want to explore in this story, and lots of mysteries that are unsolved at this point.**

**I thoroughly hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be sure to keep an eye out for my future 'Yours and Mine' fics. **


End file.
